1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical connector for use in a board mounted electrical connector and more particularly to a connector having board lock for securing the connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
As an interface for data transfer between a host such as a computer and a hard disk drive (HDD) there usually is employed such a protocol as SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) or ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) Interface. In particular, from the standpoint of improving the interface function and attaining a reduction of cost, the ATA interface is utilized in many computers and is also widely utilized as an interface in other types of storage devices such as optical disk storage devices. With the demand for improving the recording density and improving the performance, the demand for the data transmission rate of the ATA interface is becoming stricter. Therefore, ATA interface using serial transmission instead of the conventional parallel transmission has been proposed.
A standard for SATA (Serial ATA) is being established by “Serial ATA Working Group.” A SATA connector is an ATA interface using serial transmission. The board mounted SATA connector in general adapted to be mounted on a printed circuit board for couple with a complementary connector, so retaining strength between the board mounted SATA connector and the printed circuit board will determine the couple times between the complementary connectors.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.